


When Dreams Come True

by Draco_Rattus



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Rattus/pseuds/Draco_Rattus
Summary: Sometimes dreams come true - even the bad ones.  Sakurai Sho and Matsumoto Jun have a casual relationship which mainly involves the two of them ending up in Jun's hotel room together, but it's nothing serious.  So when Sho dreams about walking in on Jun with a woman, why is he so bothered about it?  Will he realise that he has deeper feelings for Jun after all, or is he just too proud and stubborn to admit the truth?





	When Dreams Come True

Sakurai Sho and Matsumoto Jun have been sleeping together for some time now. It’s just a casual thing, Sho tells himself; just a casual arrangement between two men who happen to find each other attractive, who happen to keep ending up in bed together again and again. It’s nothing serious. Right?

So why does the dream he had last night bother him so much? He’d dreamt that he was heading to Jun’s hotel room, as he so often does these days, but upon reaching the door he’d heard the sound of talking coming from inside; he’d paused, his fingers resting on the door handle, easily identifying the low voice of his band-mate, but the other person had sounded female. Angry and concerned, Sho had entered the room only to find Jun in the arms of a faceless woman, neither of them wearing clothes, the state of the bed leaving no doubt as to what they’d been doing---

He’d woken with a start and instantly reached out for the man lying beside him, only to remember that he and Jun had actually slept in their own rooms last night - they’re filming on location, and Sho had crashed out early while Jun had stayed up late to finish one of his segments - and that by itself had made Sho irritable. Now that he has the lingering memories of his dream clinging onto him, he only feels worse.

The foul mood sticks with him even as he has a shower and throws on some clothes, making his way down to the small restaurant area where breakfast is being served. It’s only a small hotel and their manager has made sure to book out the whole place; if Arashi were to try and stay somewhere at the same time as the general public, there would be chaos. The rest of the band are already in the dining area by the time Sho arrives, and they greet him as he walks over to their table. 

“Good morning, Sakurai!” 

Aiba Masaki pulls out a chair for him and Ohno Satoshi gives a wave, his mouth too full of food to say anything coherent.

“Morning!” Jun’s greeting is particularly warm and affectionate, although this comes as no surprise to the other men around the table. Satoshi, Kazunari and Masaki have known about Sho and Jun’s little arrangement for a while, and it’s not much different from the relationship which Satoshi and Kazunari have - except, of course, _they_ are officially a couple, whereas Sho is moody enough for him and Jun both. “How are you this morning, Sho-kun?”

Sho scowls as Jun smiles at him, still annoyed about something which never even happened. However, there’s still no objection to his use of ‘-kun’ after his name. There never is.

“I'm _fine.”_

_Damn it,_ thinks Sho. _Jun's noticed. Of course he's noticed, because he always seems to notice how I'm feeling, sometimes even when I haven't realised it myself._

“Then why are you pouting?”

“I had a dream, okay?” The words are out of Sho's mouth before he can stop himself, the anger he had felt upon waking still clinging to him now. “I dreamt that you hooked up with some random woman and took her back to your hotel room... that I walked in on you...”

“Is that it?” Jun laughs, and shrugs his shoulders. “I don't see how that's _my_ fault.”

“I know how Sho feels, though.” Satoshi pipes up. “I had a dream the other night where I was fishing and caught an enormous bass, but when I woke up I realised that I'd just been sleeping and I hadn't caught anything at all.”

“You're not helping!” Kazunari playfully smacks Satoshi across the wrist.

“And it bothered you?” Ignoring the interruption Jun carries on, sounding a little more serious now and raising an eyebrow as he speaks, although he may also be stifling a smirk at Satoshi’s comment. “You certainly seem upset about it.”

“I’m not _upset!”_ Sho replies with such bitterness that everyone turns to stare at him. “I’m not upset,” he continues, making a conscious effort to keep his voice calmer, more under control. “I just… I didn’t like the idea of you being with some… some… _woman_ … without telling _me_ first!”

“Oh yeah?” Jun smirks, and it’s clear from his expression that he’s in a playful mood. “And why is that? It’s not as though we’re dating or anything.”

Sho goes quiet, although he is clearly fuming. He’s angry because he knows that Jun is right. Several times now Jun has hinted at turning their arrangement into something a little more permanent, but every time Sho has brushed him off with some kind of excuse. No, they don’t need to be dating to enjoy a tumble in bed every now and again. No, they don’t need to be a couple in order to enjoy spending their free time together, just the two of them alone. Damn it, Jun certainly knows just how to target his weak spots.

“Okay, fine. We’re not dating.” 

“Fine.”

There are a few awkward moments of silence - the other men at the table following the exchange between Sho and Jun like some kind of verbal tennis match - but then talk turns back to the project they’re working on and the filming schedule for today, Jun and Kazunari staying behind at the table as the other three members leave to discuss their plans.

“Sho! Wait.”

Jun calls Sho over as he leaves, though, his words punctuated by a playful wink.

“You’re still coming over later, right?”

“Yeah. I suppose.” Sho’s mood softens a little; he always has had a weakness for that wink, and that smile. “I’ll be coming over, all right. See you later, Jun.”

=========================

Other than the heated exchange at breakfast, the rest of the day passes fairly uneventfully; filming is a success, so much so that they might even be able to wrap up a day early, although Sho is already formulating plans to make the most of an extended hotel stay with Jun if the man agrees to it.

At least Jun seems to have accepted that Sho isn’t interested in a relationship, anyway. That must be why he’s asked Sho back to his room tonight - so they can sleep together as they so often do, no strings attached, no heavy emotions to weigh them down. Sho doesn’t like feeling as though anybody else has control over him, and surely a relationship would be too much for him to handle. All of this means he is in a far more relaxed mood as he strolls along the corridor towards Jun’s room. He’s had a shower and freshened up, and he’s feeling more than ready for a bit of ‘de-stressing’ in the arms of his band-mate; that’s why he’s smiling, already thinking of the ways in which they’ll pleasure each other tonight, especially considering they won’t have to get up so early tomorrow---

_Sho can hear somebody having a conversation in Jun’s room._

He pauses, cocking his head to one side as he tries to identify who the speaker is. He definitely recognises Jun - he is familiar enough by now with his smooth, deep voice, occasionally punctuated with a playful quip, a wicked laugh - but he doesn’t recognise whoever the second person is. They sound more feminine, more higher-pitched, speaking in what sounds almost like a falsetto. A woman. It sounds like a woman.

_It’s just like in his dream._

And, like in his dream, he finds himself slowly reaching for the door, his knuckles white as he closes his fingers around the handle, his stomach churning at what he might find inside Jun’s room. Swallowing nervously Sho steps inside, dreading what he might see; and on this occasion, his fears do not appear to be unfounded. Jun is sitting on the side of the bed facing away from the door, and sitting beside him - also facing away - is a young woman, her hand resting upon Jun’s thigh, and Sho sounds as though he is on the very edge of a furious rage.

“What are you _doing,_ Jun?”

“Ah, Sho-kun!” Jun turns to glance back at Sho; at least has the decency to seem a little embarrassed, raising a hand to scratch at the back of his neck as he smiles apologetically at his sometimes-lover. “I wasn’t expecting you for at least another hour…”

“Well, I’m here _now.”_ Sho plants his feet firmly on the floor and folds his arms defiantly across his chest. “Explain.”

“There’s nothing _to_ explain.” The way Jun is behaving is infuriating, acting as though he’s done nothing wrong; he gets to his feet and walks towards Sho, leaving the girl on her own on the bed. “I’m just spending some time alone with my lady-friend here. I don’t see any harm in that.”

“We _talked_ about this, Jun!”

“Did we? I seem to remember asking you a few questions and you shouting at me before having a sulk, if that’s what you mean.”

“You _know_ what I mean!”

“Maybe it’s _your_ turn to explain, then.” Jun’s expression sours and he folds his arms across his chest too, facing off against Sho. _“Tell_ me. Tell me what you mean. Tell me why this matters to you so much.”

“Because I don’t want you going off alone with anyone else without speaking to me first---”

“You’ve already told me that. Tell me _why.”_

“Because….” Sho hesitates, biting his lip as he tries to find the words. “Because I don’t want you to be with anyone else!”

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” The hint of a smile twitches at the corner of Jun’s lips. “You’d rather have me to yourself.”

“Yes! No! I…” Sho blushes and pouts, annoyed that Jun has managed to wring such a confession out of him. “They don’t _deserve_ you!”

“And you do?” Jun takes a step closer, his smile widening to become more of a wicked smirk. “You, with your jealous, possessive moods and your inability to admit to yourself that maybe, just maybe, we might have something a little more between us than just hormones?”

“Damn it, Jun, we’ve got a _history!”_ Unfolding his arms, Sho gesticulates towards the girl sitting on the edge of the bed. “She doesn’t even _know_ you, does she? She doesn’t know what you’ve been through - what _we’ve_ been through, not just as friends, but as a group! She doesn’t know about all the hours of hard work, the rehearsals, the late nights, having to leave our families at home while we---”

“That’s where you’re wrong.”

 _“I’m not wrong!”_ Sho is so furious now that he’s practically on the verge of angry tears, losing control of himself, his true feelings beginning to show through the cracks in his usual arrogant facade. “You _mean_ something to me, Jun! I don’t want you to be with anyone else, because… because I… because I _care_ about you, okay?”

“So? So does our manager.”

“But he doesn’t _love_ you!”

There, he’s said it. He’s finally said it. He’s admitted the truth not only to Jun, not only to whoever the hussy in a dress might be, but also to himself. Sho has never felt so weak.

“So _that’s_ how it is.” Jun sighs, but it’s more a sigh of relief rather than of resignation. “For what it’s worth, Sho-kun… maybe I feel the same way about you.”

“Shut up.” Sho may have finally been true to his feelings, but that doesn’t mean he has to feel happy about it. “And get _her_ out of here, whoever _she_ is. Are you happy now?”

“Yeah. I think we’re done.” 

Jun directs his words towards the girl still sitting on the bed; she seems to have drawn in on herself a little, perhaps confused and unsettled by the exchange, and she turns now to look at the two men with an expression of... amusement? As he gets his first look at her face, Sho can’t help but feel that there is something familiar, although he can’t quite place it...

“You’ve done all you need to now.” Jun grins. “Haven’t you, Ninoko?”

“Ninoko?” So _that’s_ where Sho recognises her from! It’s not a girl after all, it’s… _“Ninomiya?”_

“Hi.” Kazunari smiles and gives a wave, brushing the wig out of his face. “You doing okay, Sho? You seemed a little angry just now.”

Sho is speechless, and only part of that is due to seeing one of his band-mates in a dress. Jun has outsmarted him, deliberately set up the scenario to draw out Sho's true feelings, even going so far as to use a cross-dressing Kazunari in order to trick him - and he loves Jun for it even more.

_Bastard!_


End file.
